1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cabinet for a washing machine having on its front panel a vibration-proof plate which reduces vibration and noise during laundering, and makes the outer appearance of the washing machine better as well as reinforcing the cabinet""s strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine performs washing, rinsing and hydroextracting steps by selectively rotating a laundry tub and a pulsator by means of a motor""s driving force. The washing step is performed by putting water and laundry into the laundry tub and agitating the tub.
FIG. 1 depicts the internal structure of such a common-type washing machine. As shown in FIG. 1, the washing machine includes a cabinet 10 constituting the outer appearance of the washing machine, a water tub 1 installed in the cabinet 10 and holding a given amount of water required for washing clothes, and a laundry tub 2 rotatably installed in this water tub 1. On the inner bottom of the laundry tub 2 is provided a pulsator 3 that produces water currents for laundering. A driving unit 4 is mounted outside the bottom of the water tub 1 to drive the laundry tub 2 and the pulsator 3.
The driving unit 4 includes a motor 4a for generating power, a power transmission unit 4b selectively rotating the pulsator 3 and the laundry tub 2 by way of a belt 4c. Outside the bottom of the water tub 1 there is provided a drain hose 5 extending to the outside of the cabinet 10 to remove the water in the water tub 1 to the outside.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the conventional cabinet 10 for a washing machine.
The conventional cabinet 10 is formed by bending a rust-proof steel plate to a shape of rectangular box and opening the top and the bottom, and includes a front panel 11, a rear panel 12 and both side panels 13. On the top of the cabinet 10 is provided an upper cover 6 having a door 6a through which laundry is put into or taken from the washing machine, and a control panel 6b on which a user controls the operation of the washing machine, and the condition of the washing machine is displayed. To the bottom of the cabinet 10 is attached a base panel 7 closing the bottom of the cabinet 10 and having a leg at every comer so that the washing machine can be put into a level position.
On the middle of the rear panel 12 of the cabinet 10 there is provided an opening portion 12a of rectangular shape through which electric connection to as well as maintaining and repairing of the washing machine are carried out. After completion, the opening portion 12a is shut by a cover plate 14.
However, the conventional cabinet 10 that is constituted by bending a slim steel plate cannot effectively prevent vibration and noise from being generated during laundering, and is easily deformed by an outer shock.
Particularly, during the step of hydroextraction, the laundry tub 2 is turned at high speed to remove moisture from the laundry, and the vibration and noise become greater, which is a major complaint of users.
Another drawback with this prior art device is that since the front panel 11 and lower base plate 7 of the cabinet 10 are flat in the overall shape, and since a user""s tiptoe cannot come closer than the inside of the lower portion of the washing machine, it is inconvenient to put laundry in the washing machine or take it therefrom.
In addition, since the cabinet 10 is formed of a single steel plate, the front panel 11, positioned in the direction of being easily found by users, has to be in the same color as the other panels, and various changes cannot be applied to the cabinet 10. Accordingly, there is a limit to making the outer appearance of the washing machine better.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cabinet for a washing machine having on its front panel a vibration-proof plate that reduces vibration and noise during laundering, and reinforces the cabinet""s strength.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cabinet for a washing machine having a recess on its front lower part thus allowing a user""s foot to come closer to the inside of the washing machine""s lower part.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cabinet for a washing machine having a vibration-proof plate that is attached to its front panel and which may be provided in various colors and shapes to extend the scope of a user""s choice.
In order to achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a cabinet for a washing machine with a front panel, both side panels and a rear panel which are all integrally formed, an opened top and an opened bottom, an opening portion formed on the rear panel for electric connection to and maintaining and repairing of the washing machine, and a cover plate for shutting the opening portion, including a vibration-proof plate attached to the front panel to reduce vibrations.
A recess is provided in the vibration-proof plate""s lower part, and a recess is formed on the front panel""s lower part corresponding to the recess of the plate, thus allowing a user to come closer to the inside of the washing machine.
A plurality of screw holes are each provided to upper and lower ends of the respective vibration-proof plate and front panel, and the vibration-proof plate is screwed to the front panel by its screw holes mating with those of the front panel.
The vibration-proof plate has a plurality of hooks that are provided on both sides of its inner surface and the front panel has a plurality of hook holes that are provided on its both sides, and the hooks each mate with the hook holes so that the vibration-proof plate is more firmly attached to the front panel.
The overall vibration-proof plate is convex to the outside, and there is a gap between the vibration-proof plate and the front panel. At least one vibration absorbing member is attached to the inner surface of the vibration-proof plate, thus contacting the front panel.
The vibration-absorbing member is made of sponge or rubber.